I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles for storing objects. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel and improved storage capsule for mounting in a surfboard or the like, at the deck thereof, for providing watertight storage of objects placed within the capsule.
II. Description of the Related Art
In water sports such as windsurfing and surfboarding, it is often desirable to keep certain personal objects such as keys, surf wax, sun protection or other small items on the person while participating in the sport. In many cases, it is not possible or impractical to safely keep such objects on the person while participating in the sport.
Several previous attempts have been made at devising storage containers adapted for mounting in sailboards. The result of each of these attempts have resulted in a rather basic storage capsules which on occasion would interfere in the use of the equipment by the participant. Typically, these storage containers are rather large, bulky along with being difficult to use. Storage containers previously developed for sailboards were typically mounted in or at the rear end of the sailboard. These devices generally include a mechanism, typically screws, for attaching a lid thereto. Gaining access to the storage area thus became a significant task.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved storage capsule for mounting in a surfboard, sailboard or the like for storing objects therein.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a storage capsule which is flush-mounted with the deck of a surfboard, sailboard or the like which provides watertight storage of objects with ready access thereto.